The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3-D) scanning nozzle operating in the liquid-to-air mode, and more particularly, to a 3-D scanning nozzle in which a single jet has long wavelengths so that slugs of fluid persist for greater distances from the nozzle thereby providing superior cleaning for hard surfaces by impact and abrasion.
In the past, full coverage sprays have been accomplished by fluidic oscillators that sweep sheets (e.g. see Stouffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,955) or by mechanically traversing a sweeping jet over the target surface (as is done in the case of some headlamp washers). Most of the current cleaning jets distribute energy by spreading the jet and rely on wand traversing to providing further distribution. Superior cleaning has been shown by sweeping-jets issued from a fan nozzle of the type shown in Stouffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,267 over that of a spread jet, with static (non-sweeping nozzle on headlamp cleaning nozzles.
A single, concentrated jet that is time-shared over an area is superior to a static, multi-jet and should be better than nozzles that sweep just like a fan.